The Uchiha Gamer
by gamerjames27
Summary: Gamer story of Sasuke Uchiha having the gamer ability. pairing Sasuke, Naruko
1. Chapter 1

**Stats before story starts**

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **LEVEL:5 EXP: (0/500) (EXP= Level*100)**

 **Age: 8**

 **Title: The Last Uchiha**

 **HP(health points): 125/125 (HP=(STR*VIT)*LEVEL)+(items/perks/skills)**

 **HPR(health points regen): 1.5625/per second (HPR= (VIT*level)/16+(items/perks/skills)**

 **Time for full regen 00:01:20(Hour:Minute:second)**

 **CP(chakra points): 250 (CP= ((INT*WIS)+(STR*VIT)*Level)+(items/perks/skills)**

 **CPR(chakra points regen): 3.125 (CPR= (WIS*level)/8+(items/perks/skills)**

 **Time for full regen 00:01:20(Hour:Minute:second)**

 **STR(Strength):5**

 **VIT(Vitality):5**

 **DEX(Dexterity):5**

 **INT(Intelligence):5**

 **WIS(Wisdom):5**

 **LUK(Luck):5**

 **UP(Unspent stat Points):25**

 **5 stat points per level**

 **:Chapter One**

 **You Have Recovered from your mind shattering due to your bother using the Tsukuyomi on you, due to you recovering, a chakra mutilation has occurred granting you a useful ability called the gamer.**

I stare at the window in front of me as I lay on the hospital bed… My head had a massive migraine. I close my eyes and bring my hands to my head rubbing it trying to lessen the pain of the migraine. Slowly I open my eyes to a window, scanning it over and over. Trying and failing to make sense of what is going on. Tsukuyomi sounds familiar, so does the gamer ability… Trying to figure why they sound familiar, brings faded memories of which I can't quite remember the details of. The memories are like that of a past life.

 **Perk discovered**

 **Past Memories of long a forgotten soul**

 **You have some memories of a past self, memories that may or may not be true or helpful.**

As I read this, the memories became a little less faded, details coming into focus, years of knowledge coming into my mind as I breathe in. Tsukuyomi, that is a Sharingan ability form naruto-verse. I blink as my childhood memories come into existence for the first time I awoke. I am Sasuke Uchiha the last uchiha… but my past name is on the edge of my tongue yet so distant that the name escapes me. But the knowledge that past self knows of this current life is different. how? The boy naruto doesn't exist, but the one who takes the place of this naruto is Naruko-chan… I stop myself. Chan?.. It seems that my past self memories have affected me deeply... I am far to calm for my liking about this.

 **Ability Discovered**

 **Gamers Mind**

 **Grants the user to Think calmly under incredible stress, Grants immunity to insanity.** ( **ON/** off)

I notice the option to turn it off immediately, I left it be, believing it to be far too early for me to disable it.

 **+1 Wisdom**

I watch as the +1 wisdom slowly float up and reach the ceiling dissipating as it touches the ceiling. I sit up ruffling the sheets that I was tucked into, looking for a button to call a nurse. Finding said button on the counter to the left of the bed I pressed it. While I waited for the nurse to show up I continue to rub the sides of my head. Not even 1 minute latter a nurse and doctor rush into my hospital room.

"Uchiha-sama!" the nurse shouts. I wince at the volume. The doctor comes to the side of the bed, I looked at him.

"Can I" wince "Please get some" wince "thing for this migraine." I finally get out. The doctor looks to the nurse nodding at her.

"Of course, Uchiha-sama!" she shouts once me causing me to wince again. That uchiha-sama is going to get annoying fast. Once again my past self shows itself in my thought process.

"How are you feeling right now Uchiha-sama?" the doctor asks me in a calm and somewhat concerned voice.

"Well enough besides this" wince "damable migraine!" I finished once again rubbing the sides of my head with renewed vigor. "Although I am slightly parched. As well a bit famished. I couldn't trouble you for some food could I?" I asked once the migraine retreated again but not going away.

"Of course, Uchiha-sama. Any preference?"

"Something with tomatoes please." I finished the nurse returns as I do. The doctor tells her to go get me the food.

"I am sorry but I must tell Hokage-sama that you have awoken." he informs me, I nod. But before he leaves a "How long have I been out for?" causing him to stop and look at me.

"5 days, we thought you were going to be in a coma for ages." I wince at the news

(line break)

"Sasuke-kun, it is good to see you have awoken." The third hokage said to me with a grandfatherly tone along with a relieved smile as he walks into the room. I finish the BLT that I got along with tomato juice, which strangely taste like v8. I lick the tomato stash that I got when I finished the drink…. YUM. I didn't realize that I put a slight smirk on.

"Looks like you were quite ravenous, when you awoke." he gives out a chuckle. "At least we know you still enjoy food, and we won't have problems with you not eating." I gave him a chuckle in response to the joke, but there's something I need to confirm.

"I know the truth about the massacre, I heard some things when passing my father's room. I believed that father was planning a coup. Either you ordered my brother to kill my clan mates, or he took authority into his own hands." I said as I look into his eyes. To say that the look on the thirds face was shock would be down playing how much my words threw him off. Yep that confirmed it, so some of my past self memories will be useful.

"Wha?"

"I am not stupid old man, if he took it into his own hands I wish to put higher bounty on him alive. Cause if I have to revive my clan myself that he destroyed, I will see to it that he will not rest from the baby making!" I said with great anger.

The third recovered from the shock and sent a hand sign for the room to be secured.

"Yes, I ordered the massacre. I tried and failed multiple times for a peaceful end but there wasn't one in sight. I am sorry." He bows his head in apology.

"I don't care, father was an asshole anyway, there was times I desperately wanted to strangle him. If you want to make it up to me help me find somewhere else to live, and have anbu guard the uchiha clan library. And I want some form of companion, like the inuzuka have." I said as I listed off each requests. The third hokage blinks at me.

"Those are all within my power to grant, but in return I wish for you to go into therapy."

"I can agree to those terms." I nod to the hokage. He nods back to me and takes his leave. When I believed I was alone, I used my past self knowledge of this so called gamer ability. First test is to see if it is thought controlled. Thinking Status brought up a status window, confirming that it can be controlled by thought. I stopped myself before going any further and closed the window before I gleaned any info off of it. Reason I did so was that in the back of my mind I felt someone watching me, so I called the nurse to give me something to read while I waited to be release or something of the like, honestly I am not too familiar with the hospital protocol, so like any other adult would do, l will wait till the doctor say I can leave. The nurse returns with a book called "Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi". When I read the title I blinked, once again my past self memories demanded me to read the story. Before I knew it I finished the book, the story wasn't half bad. I see areas for improvement, but if I were to rate the story, it is a good 7ish out of 10 for me. I looked over at the time and saw at least 5 hours have past surprising me. This got a good "huh" out me.(A/N: the huh is when basically a "how bout that" or that was better than expected. A good book for me is when I lose track of time) Now that my past selves demands have been satiated, on to what I got the book for. I acted like I was reading the book flipping the pages every now and again, while I looked at the status window.

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **LEVEL:5 EXP: (0/500) (EXP= Level*100)**

 **Age: 8**

 **Title: The Last Uchiha**

 **HP(health points): 125/125 (HP=(STR*VIT)*LEVEL)+(items/perks/skills)**

 **HPR(health points regen): 1.5625/per second (HPR= (VIT*level)/16+(items/perks/skills)**

 **Time for full regen 00:01:20(Hour:Minute:second)**

 **CP(chakra points): 275/275 (CP= ((INT*WIS)+(STR*VIT)*Level)+(items/perks/skills)**

 **CPR(chakra points regen): 3.75(CPR= (WIS*level)/8+(items/perks/skills)**

 **Time for full regen 00:01:12(Hour:Minute:second)**

 **STR(Strength):5**

 **VIT(Vitality):5**

 **DEX(Dexterity):5**

 **INT(Intelligence):5**

 **WIS(Wisdom):6**

 **LUK(Luck):5**

 **UP(Unspent stat Points):25**

Inspecting each stat gave me a new window, I read each over to myself.

 **STRength is used in HP, CP, physical damage calculations. Higher this number is the greater health and physical damage you do. This stat is used in many other calculations that are far too complex to describe here.**

 **VITality is used in HP, CP, poison resistance, disease resistance, and many other resistances. *note in order to have a resistance you must have the skill for it. This stat is used in many other calculations that are far too complex to describe here.**

 **DEXterity is used in many skills, but also affects how fast you are to how nimble your fingers are. This stat is used in many other calculations that are far too complex to describe here.**

 **INTelligence is used in CP, jutsu damage calculations. It also affects how fast you can learn skills and how fast a skills level. This stat is used in many other calculations that are far too complex to describe here.**

 **WISdom is used in CP, CPR calculations. This stat helps you come up with good strategys. This stat is used in many other calculations that are far too complex to describe here.**

 **LUcK is used everywhere there's a chance for something to happen, but mainly affects drop chances, along with the drops quality. This stat is used in many other calculations that are far too complex to describe here.**

I finished reading the pop ups, I move onto abilities.

 **Perks**

 **-Past Memories of long a forgotten soul**

 **You have some memories of a past self, memories that may or may not be true or helpful.**

 **Abilities**

 **-Gamers Mind LVL:MAX**

 **Grants the user to Think calmly under incredible stress, Grants immunity to insanity.** ( **ON/** off) ***note this does not control extreme emotions such as rage.**

 **-Sharingan Stage: Mangekyō LVL: 1**

 **Sharingan is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. While its powers originated from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Rinne Sharingan, its independent form was first manifested by Indra Ōtsutsuki.**

 **Sharingan One tomoe -This form of sharingan allows the user to perceive motions at greater detail.**

 **COST: 25 CP per Minute *note coast for a non uchiha is tripled**

 **Sharingan Two tomoe -This form of sharingan allows the user to perceive motions as well as be able to copy the motions perceived.**

 **COST: 50 CP per Minute *note cost for a non uchiha is tripled**

 **Sharingan Three tomoe -This form of sharingan allows the user to perceive motions, copy the motions perceived and predict motions.**

 **COST: 75 CP per Minute *note cost for a non uchiha is tripled**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan- The Mangekyō Sharingan retains all of the Sharingan's generic abilities. In addition to that, the Mangekyō grants powerful abilities that differ between each eye, though abilities may be similar in nature. *Warning using this can and will cause blindness over time, If you wish to get rid of this affect transplant eyes of close blood tied uchiha, or get a regeneration skill or ability that is strong enough to counteract the stress the Mangekyō Sharingan cause to the eyes.**

 **COST: 100 CP per Minute*note cost for a non uchiha is tripled**

 **Grants ability to cast Amaterasu's flames COST: 300 CP**

 **Grants ability to Summon a Susanoo**

 **Stage 1 Susanoo Ribcage/Skeletal Arm - COST: 100-150 CP Per Minute Grants +100 defense if ribcage is summoned**

 **Stage 2 Susanoo Skeletal Upper Body- COST: 300 CP Per Minute Grants +150 defense**

 **Stage 3 Susanoo Upper Body - COST: 500 CP Per Minute Grants +200 defense**

 **Stage 4 Full body - COST: 1000 CP Per Minute Grants +200 defense**

(A/N: attacks by the Susanoo will be figured out later along with any stat boost.)

 **Skills**

 **-Throwing LVL: 22 (MAX LVL:50)**

 **-Chakra Control LVL: 5 (MAX LVL: 100)**

 **This measure the amount control you have on your chakra. Reduces chakra cost of skills by 5%.**

 **-Stealth LVL: 15 (MAX LVL: 100)**

 **15% chance to stay hidden when being seeked out.**

 **-Physical Endurance LVL: 10 (MAX LVL: 90)**

 **The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 10% decrease in damage taken by attacks**

 **-Taijutsu Mastery LVL: 15 (MAX LVL: 100)**

 **This measure master of hand to hand combat.**

 **-Animal Handler LVL: 5 (MAX LVL:25)**

 **This measures your ability to handle animals.**

- **First aid LVL: 10 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **This is your ability to treat low level wounds.**

 **-House Work LVL: 5 (MAX LVL: 25)**

 **This is your ability to do house chores such as cleaning, and cooking.**

Besides animal handler skill, which I have to assume is coming from my past selves memories, it makes since. Now that I have looked over my abilities, all I have to do is wait to be released….

(Line Break)

"Naruko-chan, are you in there?" Lord Third ask after he knocked on the door. A second later I could hear something fall and possible break. The Third and I look at each other with slight concern faces. The door open up to reveal naruko in her blue and orange get up.

 **Name: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **LEVEL:3**

 **Age: 7**

 **Title: The Prankster Queen**

I chuckled inwardly at the Title.

"JIJI! What are you doing here. I totally wasn't making things for a prank right now." she says rubbing that back of her head like naruto does. This cause me to chuckle, which brings her attention to me.

"And whos duck butt?" she says with no hostility. My eyebrows twitch, then smirked

"I am your long lost brother." said with a serious face. This cause her eyes to widen and turn her head to her jiji.

"Is that true Jiji?!" She squealed. Causing me to go into full blown laughter and cry a little.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" she said with a pout.

"It appears that you were just pranked Naruko-chan" he said amusement shining in his old eyes. "and to answer your question to whom he is, he is Sasuke Uchiha. And he is to be your new apartment mate or neighbor. He also is your new landlord." this causes me to stop laughing and look at him.

"I am!?" I asked with a shock expression.

"You asked me to find you a place to live, you didn't say I couldn't use your clan funds to buy a place, and this place was up for sale. Quite cheap mind you." he says with smile.

"I see…" I looked at the complex, that now currently was owned by me. "Could I use the clan fund for some d-ranks for this place to be… renewed. Along with new furniture for the rooms that are in use only, no reason to use money when I don't need to."

"Currently only you and naruko live in the complex" the third said with a slight frown. I looked around the complex there was at least 20 more rooms for people to live in. I frown as well, knowing the reason for no one else living here.

"Wait are you saying that you will replace my shitty stuff with brand new stuff?" Naruko asked seeming unperturbed by no one else living here. I look at her and smiled

"Only the things you don't want."

"AWESOME! Thanks a bunch ya know!" she says nearly blinding me with her megaton smile and hugging me. I blushed a good and healthy color to being hug by a girl, and according to my past memories the female version of my childhood hero. Which means I was a lobster and nearly pulled a Hinata. Luckily I recovered a bit and returned her impromptu hug. We seperated a moment later. "Hey, are you going to the ninja academy." she asked with great interest sparkling in her eyes.

"Yes. why are you?" yes I know rhetorical question but she is talking to me. But before she could answer the hokage interrupted the conversation.

"Well I need to go and take care of the village Sasuke-kun, Naruko-chan. Sasuke since you are now the owner and the landlord of the complex feel free to pick any of the apartments besides Naruko-chans. A inuzuka clan member will be coming by tomorrow so you can get a pup, just be sure to put your name on the apartment you will be living in okay. Their will also be a genin squad coming to help renew the complex the day after." he said handing me a door tag that had my name on it. When he finished speaking he poofed out of existence. That was a clone! What the hell I didn't even know.

"Well that's a first, ya know, him using a clone." Naruko said cheerfully. "Hey do you want to go play?" she asked hopeful.

"No." I responded. She immediately became downtrodden by this response. "Since we are trying to become ninjas we should spar instead." she immediately made a comeback.

"YATTA" she shouted. But stop herself "but where can we spar?"

"I think this place has a roof right, do you have any chalk. To make a ring for the spar."

"Oh yeah the roof, that totally good spot to train, ya know. Yeah I think I got some laying around give me a second." she ran back into her apartment.

(Line break)

(END)

PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stats before Chapter starts**

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **LEVEL:5 EXP: (0/500) (EXP= Level*100)**

 **Age: 8**

 **Title: The Last Uchiha**

 **HP(health points): 125 / 125 (HP=(STR*VIT)*LEVEL)+(items/perks/skills)**

 **HPR(health points regen): 1.5625/per second (HPR= (VIT*level)/16+(items/perks/skills)**

 **Time for full regen 00:01:20 (Hour:Minute:second)**

 **CP(chakra points): 275 / 275 (CP= ((INT*WIS)+(STR*VIT)*Level)+(items/perks/skills)**

 **CPR(chakra points regen): 2.25 (CPR= (WIS*level)/16+(items/perks/skills)**

 **Time for full regen 0:02:02 (Hour:Minute:second)**

 **STR(Strength):5**

 **VIT(Vitality):5**

 **DEX(Dexterity):5**

 **INT(Intelligence):5**

 **WIS(Wisdom):6**

 **LUK(Luck):5**

 **UP(Unspent stat Points):25**

 *******New info for everyone. Changed the way CPR is calculated do to how fast the regen time was.**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruko and I stand across from one another.

"First to land five solid hits wins the round, we stop when one of us gets too tired to continue. Sound good?"

"Totally, don't complain if you lose." She says getting into a stance that I don't recognize.

 **Quest Created**

 **Friendly Spar (difficulty under level 10)**

 **Objective win rounds**

 **Rewards for winning 10 EXP**

 **Rewards for losing 5 EXP**

 **Rounds won 0/?(limit not set)**

I tried to look for her hp bar after the first hit to see how much damage I did, but no matter how much I searched or make observations it wouldn't show up. I chalked it up to needing to learn or find a skill for it before I can see it. I won the first 5 rounds without taking a hit, but on the 6th round I was hit. Let it be known that when naruko hits, she hits hard. The one punch she landed took off a good 20 HP, which would be 22 damage if I didn't have the Physical Endurance skill. Naruto's fighting style is interesting to say the least, I haven't gotten a good handle on it to exactly tell you what the objective of the style is. 9th round she hit me 3 times, dealing a total 60 damage. Each round took 2-5 minutes. So by the time that the 10th round came, about a half hour pasted.

"*pant* do you *pant* want to take *pant* a ten minute break?" I asked Naruko.

"Huh, uh sure we can take a break if you want." she says getting out her stance.

"I am going to get some water to drink, want to come with me?"

(Line Break)

As we walk down the stairs I check the pop ups that have been minimized.

 **Friendly Spar (difficulty under level 10)**

 **Objective win rounds**

 **Rewards for winning 10 EXP**

 **Rewards for losing 5 EXP**

 **Rounds won 10/?(limit not set)**

 **Stat Gains**

 **+1 STR**

 **+2 VIT**

 **+1 DEX**

That confirmed that I can train to gain stats.

 **Skill Gains**

 **Physical Endurance LVL: 12 (2 Levels Gained)**

 **Taijutsu Mastery LVL: 16 (1 Level Gained)**

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **LEVEL:5 EXP: (100/500) (EXP= Level*100)**

 **Age: 8**

 **Title: The Last Uchiha**

 **HP(health points): 210 / 210 (HP=(STR*VIT)*LEVEL)+(items/perks/skills)**

 **HPR(health points regen): 2.1875/per second (HPR= (VIT*level)/16+(items/perks/skills)**

 **Time for full regen 00:01:36 (Hour:Minute:second)**

 **CP(chakra points): 360 / 360 (CP= ((INT*WIS)+(STR*VIT)*Level)+(items/perks/skills)**

 **CPR(chakra points regen): 2.25 (CPR= (WIS*level)/16+(items/perks/skills)**

 **Time for full regen 0:02:40 (Hour:Minute:second)**

 **STR(Strength):6**

 **VIT(Vitality):7**

 **DEX(Dexterity):6**

 **INT(Intelligence):5**

 **WIS(Wisdom):6**

 **LUK(Luck):5**

 **UP(Unspent stat Points):25**

I looked at the tag hovering over Naruko.

 **Name: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **LEVEL:4**

 **Age: 7**

 **Title: The Prankster Queen**

It appears that exp that Naruko gained was greater than I gained, even though she lost all the rounds.

(Line Break)

And I have forgotten that I am just moving in, so I don't have anything, other than some clothes. I now find myself sitting in Naruko's dining room. Surprisingly her apartment wasn't very messy.

"Naruko?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the fighting style you're using?"

"It's a mix of a bunch of styles that I've seen. So it doesn't really have a name, ya know."

I hummed in response. Her fighting style is generally unpredictable, I also see the start of the famous "uzumaki-barrage" at times.

We continued sparing till sun down.

(Stat/quest update)

 **Friendly Spar (difficulty under level 10)**

 **Objective win rounds**

 **Rewards for winning 10 EXP**

 **Rewards for losing 5 EXP**

 **Rounds won 47/63**

 **Rounds lost 16**

 **470+80=550 Exp Gained**

 **LVL UP**

 **Stat Gains**

 **+3 STR**

 **+6 VIT**

 **+3 DEX**

 **+2 LUK**

 **Skill Gains**

 **Physical Endurance LVL: 15 (3 Levels Gained)**

 **Taijutsu Mastery LVL: 18 (2 Level Gained)**

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **LEVEL:6 EXP: (50/600) (EXP= Level*100)**

 **Age: 8**

 **Title: The Last Uchiha**

 **HP(health points): 702 / 702 (HP=(STR*VIT)*LEVEL)+(items/perks/skills)**

 **HPR(health points regen): 5.625 /per second (HPR= (VIT*level)/16+(items/perks/skills)**

 **Time for full regen 00:02:24 (Hour:Minute:second)**

 **CP(chakra points): 882 / 882 (CP= ((INT*WIS)+(STR*VIT)*Level)+(items/perks/skills)**

 **CPR(chakra points regen): 2.25 (CPR= (WIS*level)/16+(items/perks/skills)**

 **Time for full regen 0:06:32 (Hour:Minute:second)**

 **STR(Strength): 9**

 **VIT(Vitality): 13**

 **DEX(Dexterity):9**

 **INT(Intelligence):5**

 **WIS(Wisdom):6**

 **LUK(Luck):7**

 **UP(Unspent stat Points):30**

 **Name: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **LEVEL:5**

 **Age: 7**

 **Title: The Prankster Queen**

(A/N: Naruko is getting a bonus to exp do to her being a kinetic learner)

(Line Break)

Next Day

I woke up sore to a knock on the door. Note to self go easy on the sparring with Naruko, or maybe it is because of the crappy bed I slept on. I shake my head, doesn't change the fact that I am sore.

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you in?" I hear an adult's voice come from direction of the door. I looked at the clock on the bedside counter. 10:17 am.

"Yes, please give me a minute."

I opened the door to see an Inuzuka clan member greet me.

"I have been told that you wish to buy a pup from us, is this true?"

"Yes, I always wanted a dog. But father was always against it." I closed and lock the door. I eyed Naruko's door debating to ask her to come with me, and maybe getting her a pup. Finally deciding that I should, stop the Inuzuka clan member for a moment.

"HEY, Naruko you up?" Within a split second the door opened. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the Inuzuka raise his eyebrow.

"Yeah what's up?" I explained what was going on and asked if she wanted a pup herself.

"I would love to come!... Although I can't really afford to take care of a puppy, ya know." She says with a frown.

"I'll take care of food and the like as long as you take care of yours." I said with smile.

"Really, you will!" She says with the infamous puppy eyes jutsu. I nod my affirmative, getting a bear hug in return. I felt my eyes pulse with power for a second. The Inuzuka giving an aww that's so cute face.

(Line Break)

"These are the pups we have for sale." The Inuzuka says showing us to a kennel. My eyes scan for any that catch my notice, my eyes stop immediately on something familiar.

 **Name: Unnamed**

 **Species: Poochyena**

 **Age: 1**

 **Gender: Male**

 **LEVEL: 2**

 **Title: Ninken**

I walked over and picked it up. It looked me in the eyes and tilted it's head.

"I'll take this one." I said to the inuzuka.

"Interesting choice, Uchiha-pup."

I looked over to see if Naruko has picked one out yet. And want do you know she has.

 **Name: kari**

 **Species: Eevee**

 **Age: 1**

 **Gender: female**

 **LEVEL: 2**

 **Title: Ninken**

... Fascinating.

(A/N: the name is from digimon)

"Is that the one you're choosing?" I asked holding the young Poochyena under my arms. Naruko looks at me, "Yep, she's so fluffy! I am going to call her Kari." She says petting the head of the Eevee.

I looked down to Poochyena, right I need to name him... When I was brainstorming for names, memories of a game called Kingdom Hearts came to me, a character Riku reminded me of what I might have become… Someone lost to the darkness.

"I'm going to call him Riku."

 **You have obtained a Familiar**

 **Name: Riku**

 **Species: Poochyena**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 1**

 **LEVEL: 2** **EXP: (15/200)**

 **Title: Ninken**

 **HP: 50 / 50**

 **HPR: 0.625**

 **Time for full regen 0:01:20**

 **CP: 100 / 100**

 **CPR: 0.625**

 **Time for full regen 0:02:40**

 **STR(Strength):5**

 **VIT(Vitality):5**

 **DEX(Dexterity):5**

 **INT(Intelligence):5**

 **WIS(Wisdom):5**

 **LUK(Luck):10**

 **UP(unspent points): 10**

 **Your Familiar Riku gets to take on one ability of yours when you first bond. *Note this includes abilities that are currently hidden/unknown**

 **Rolling for ability *Note both of your luck stats are taken into consideration.**

 **Riku has gained the Lighting affinity from you.**

 **Affinity discovered Lighting**

 **Lighting Affinity LVL 1 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **Reduce cost of lighting release techniques by 1%.**

Thats cool.

"Hey, Uchiha-pup. What did you just do?" Inuzuka asked. I looked at him with confusion on my face.

"Don't look at me like that pup, your chakra just went into the pup your holding." he stares me down. I look down at Riku, he looks up at me. So in order to see somethings stats I need to channel my chakra into it. I should play this as innocently as I can.

"I don't know why but I can feel him now, if I focus on him hard enough. Like if he's healthy or sick, or if he's low on chakra." His eyes widen.

"Both of you follow me, I need to take you to Tsume-sama."

(Line Break)

Naruko and I find ourselves in front of the clan heads room.

"Both of you wait here." Inuzuka demanded, We nodded. Not a minute later "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CHAKRA BONDED WITH THE PUP!?" came a feminine voice from the room. I looked to Naruko, a silent "what is going on?" exchange happened between us. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?, BRING HIM IN!" The door open up the Inuzuka asking me to come in. I entered the clans heads living room and sat on one of the 2 couches in it. Across from me was Tsume Inuzuka. She had a very feral look to her, it was very unnerving.

"So your the pup that chakra bonded with that pup, right?" she asked me while rubbing her chin.

"Is that what I did. If you don't mind can you tell me what happens between to beings that chakra bond?" I asked as nicely as I could, while petting Riku trying to calm my nerves.

"Yes pup, you certainly did." she shakes her head in disbelief. "Can't believe that you chakra bonded without even knowing it. It means that your souls are very compatible with each other for it to happen without any push."

"Wait does that mean that you can chakra bond with someone else?" I asked shocked to the core.

"Yes, though trying to chakra bond with someone else might not even take. The upsides are, as I am sure you notice already, you can feel each other and get a general feeling of what is going on with them. The downsides are that you will suffer greatly if one of you dies. You can either lose your ability to mold chakra temporary or permanently. You may even go blind, death, or mute. You can also be weakened for a time, maybe even permanently. Hell you can get all of the above." she informed with a serious face.

"But as you and him get stronger, you'll be able to take certain aspects of each other. Like a chakra affinity, or an increase to one of your senses. In rare causes the pups may take on a bloodline such as your sharingan."

Holy shit… I looked down to Riku with a grave face. "No risk, No reward" I mentally said to myself.

"Good, it looks like you understand the severity of the situation. Now, I am willing to do the jutsu for you to understand him."

"Can you do that for Naruko too?"

"She's here?" kinda surprised that the fox container is in her home, as well as getting a pup. "looks like she's got a friend finally. Good about time too." she thought to herself.

"Go grab her I won't be willing to do this later!"

(line break)

Naruko and I are heading home after Tsume doing the jutsu. "But she didn't send us of empty handed though." I thought Looking down at the bag that had couple storage scrolls, and a book.

 **You have obtained**

 **(+1) Ninken and you (book)**

 **Teaches you everything needed to train a ninken. +10 level to animal handler.**

 **(+5) Ninken Toys**

 **(+10) Ninken Training Tools**

Naruko is having a full blown conversation with kari. Even though it only looks like a little girl talking to her puppy. From what I have gathered from Riku is that he is quiet, but not against socializing. If anything he acts a bit like shino aburame. While heading back home we pasted by the infamous ichiraku ramen.

"Want to get some ramen?" I asked softly. Naruko for her part stop her motor mouth and blinked, looked at the sign then at me and gave me a blinding smile. Once again I felt my eyes pulse with power. Let it be known that ichiraku ramen is now one of few foods that I love that doesn't have tomatoes. Of course I still got tomato ramen afterwards, just want to try what naruko was having. I also stopped at a game store and got the shogi game too, training I assure you understand. It is definitely not to see Naruko-Chan get frustrated.

(Line Break)

One week has passed.

"Inoichi-san, how well would you say sasuke is adapting to the loss of his clan mates?" Hiruzen the third Hokage asked chewing on his pipe.

"Remarkably well. So well that is a bit unnerving, it's almost as if he already past the whole ordeal."

"Do you think he will be flight risk?" quered Hiruzen.

"No. Although if the Naruko left the village I believe he would follow her."

"Is that so. Hmmm…. It's a good thing I arranged things for them to be neighbors then. But how is Naru-chans evaluations."

"It's been a significant improvement, from the last session. She had a ninken named kari with her this session. She's very stable right now, it seems I didn't need to help her this week." he said slightly relieved he didn't need to go into her mind. "She also talked about how cool her friend Sasuke was, and the times he looks at her with strange eyes at times. Sometimes it is red like roses with 3 black petals according to her. It's always after she hugs him or gives him her blinding smile. I believe Sasuke may have a crush on Naruko."

"Ninken? Strange I didn't give her money for that."

"Sasuke got it for her with his clan funds. Along with providing the living expense for it as well. As long as she takes care it, of course."

Hiruzen smiles. "It appears that they have become reliant on each other. I moved Sasuke next to her hoping some of Naruko "Sunnyness" wears off on him. I just didn't expect it to be so fast."

(Line Break)

Next day

"Hey Naru-chan, get up you're going to be late for the first day ninja academy if you don't wake up!" I yelled as I knocked on Naru-chans door. I looked down to Riku. "I swear. And she wants to be Hokage. And she doesn't even wake up for the first step toward to getting the hat."

" rar, ark bar ra bark yip." (A/N: I am going to be translating what Riku says in bold, from now on okay, okay. :D)

" **Agreed, I just hope it doesn't spread to Kari-Chan."** Riku barked backed. Yep you heard right, Riku has a crush on Kari.

"Sorry, umm thanks for the help getting the correct books and a backpack for school." she said patting her orange backpack. I stopped them from giving her the wrong books, I will not have Naru-chan be stupid, well not as stupid. Sadly Naruko will always hate school work.

"Don't worry about it Naru-chan." I said waving off the thanks. I looked at Kari on Naru-chans shoulder. "Hey Kari, maybe I should teach you something to wake her up on time." I said mischievously. Kari yipped backed at me nodding her head that I should. Meanwhile Naruko just pouts.

"Why do you two always gang up on me?" She asked. I looked at her like it was obvious, I shook my head.

"We care about you that is why." I said with a gentle smile. While Kari nods along with what I am saying.

"Mou, I can't be mad at you two when you go and say something like that." She stops her pout and give us a gentle smile. My eyes pulse with power once again, I sighed at the response to her smile. I really don't know what about her smiles cause me to activate my sharingan without trying.

(Line Break)

Naru-chan and I are sitting in the classroom, waiting for the teacher to come in. surprising enough it was Iruka.

"Okay quiet down class and get to yours seats." Iruka asked and was promptly ignored, I quietly chuckled to myself. "I SAID QUIET DOWN AND GET TO YOU SEATS" he demanded using the infamous Big Head No Jutsu. That got the attention of everyone, as well as startling the hell out of Kari.

"Ahem. Now that you're in your seats and quiet let's start by introducing ourselves. I want you to say your likes, dislikes and what you plan on doing in the future. I will introduce myself first. I am Iruka Umino. I like Teaching, the leaf village, and getting my paperwork finished early. I dislike paperwork, and traitors. I hope to become the next headmaster of the academy." He said, then asked the next to start. That repeated till it got to Naruko.

"I am Naruko Uzumaki. I like to train, learn new attacks, Kari." she says holding Kari up. "Sasuke-kun" she points at me, I blush from being pointed at. I also notice that a bunch of girls glare at her. "And Ramen. I dislike reading boring things, standing still, and the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook. And I want to be the First female Hokage!" she shouts giving her bright smile. Some of the glares of the girls lighten. Then all hell broke loose.

"Pfft you think a loser clanless girl like you can become the Hokage. Yeah right." said one student.

 **Skill created Killing Intent**

 **Killing intent LVL UP**

 **Killing intent LVL UP**

 **Killing intent LVL UP**

 **Killing intent LVL UP**

 **Killing intent LVL UP**

 **Killing intent LVL UP**

 **Killing intent LVL UP**

 **Killing intent LVL UP**

 **Killing intent LVL UP**

 **Killing intent LVL UP (it LVL UP 10 times)**

 **Killing intent LVL: 10 (MAX LVL: 100)**

 **Chance to cause fear to equal leveled opponents 10%**

 **Chance to cause fear and paralysis to lowered leveled opponents 15%**

 **Sharingan LVL UP**

 **Sharingan LVL UP**

"Do not call her a clanless loser again do you all understand!" I said in a calm and level voice leaving no room for argument. My three tomoe Sharingan spinning, increasing my intimidation factor.

 **Skill acquired Intimidation**

 **Intimidation LVL UP**

 **Intimidation LVL UP**

 **Intimidation LVL UP**

 **Intimidation LVL UP**

 **Intimidation LVL UP**

 **Intimidation LVL: 5 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **Chance to cause fear to equal leveled opponents 5%**

 **Chance to cause fear and paralysis to lowered leveled opponents 10%**

"Sasuke Uchiha, Stop what you are doing right now. While I agree that their will be no name calling you shouldn't send your classmates to the nurse's offices." I immediately stopped and looked at my classmates, noticing that a large amount of those that I sending my killing intent to, looking sick to their stomachs. "Weaklings" I grumbled.

"Now Mr. Uchiha why don't you introduce yourself."

"I will but before I do Iruka-sensei can you tell me what the symbol on you back is from and what it means? I was going to reveal this to you later Naru-chan, but now is a good as time as any." I said, getting a confused look from Naruko.

Iruka blinks and takes off his chunin vest and looks at the back of it. "I am not sure what this symbol is from, all chunin and above vest have it."

I looked to Naruko, time to drop this bombshell on her. Smirking I revealed what it was.

"That Iruka-sensei that is the Uzumaki clan symbol The reason why the clan symbol is on chunin vest and jounin, is because the first's wife was Mito Uzumaki. Naruko-chan here is the clan heiress. I discovered this 3 days ago when looking through my mothers dairy entrees. My mother was best friends with the last clan heiress, Whom happens to be the mother of Naruko-chan. She was Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the RED DEATH. I unfortunately I have no idea who her father is." Naruko was beyond shocked.

"If your mother was the best friend with her mother how come she didn't adopt her?" one kid asked.

"She believed she and her mother died when the kyuubi attacked. When she discovered that she was alive 4 years later, she couldn't adopt her do to clan politics or something. The details why weren't very clear." I looked backed at Naruko. "Naru-chan, I got some old pictures of your mother getting framed for you, thought you would like them for your upcoming birthday."

"OH MY GOD! I love you! thank you! thank you! thank you!" she said hugging me. My Sharingan activated again, due to the hug she was giving me. I returned the hug, and whispered "I think I love you too." She blushed. Meanwhile most of the girls were either blushing at the cute scene or were giggling. The boys were going yuck, or just smiled at us.

"While that was very romantic, this is school. I will like to ask you keep your public display of affection to a minimum while here." Iruka told us. I seperated from Naruko-chan and sat back down, holding her hand under the table and smile at her. She had tears coming down from her deep ocean eyes, that were full of joy.

(Line break)

Time skip 4 years.

During that time I taught Naruko-chan on how to cook something other than ramen, she later started making lunch for me when I gave her food. Somehow word got out that Naruko was making food for me and the villagers started being nice to her. Some were saying "The Demon is a servant of Uchiha-sama, we can't give her crap anymore or we will be punished." to say that irked me would do it little justice, I just accepted it cause it stop the villagers from giving glares to Naruko-chan. Naruko managed to become good friends with Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. I found chakra paper in my clans library and had Naruko and I use it to find our chakra affinities. I had the following: Fire, Lightning, Earth. With fire being my Primary affinity, and lightning being my secondary. With Earth being my 3rd affinity.

 **Fire Affinity LVL: 1 (MAX LVL: 100)**

 **Reduces cost of Fire release techniques by 1%**

 **Lightning Affinity LVL: 1 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **Reduces cost of Lightning release techniques by 1%**

 **Earth Affinity LVL: 1 (MAX LVL: 25)**

 **Reduces cost of Earth release techniques by 1%**

Naruko had the following: Wind, Water, and Fire. Wind and Water being about the same, with Wind just pulling slightly ahead. Fire was most definitely a solid third affinity as it happened after 2 seconds after the first two. Wind is from her father and Water is from her mother. Fire is probably from the kyuubi. Naruko ended up finding the shadow clone jutsu in my clans library. I checked it to see if I could use it, I can may make one, but no more than that.

 **Shadow Clone Technique**

 **This jutsu allows the user to create one or more copies of themselves. The user's chakra is evenly divided between themselves and their clones: creating one clone will give it half the user's chakra, creating two clones will give each a third of the user's chakra, and so on. You can also use this to learn, but be careful of the metal backlash, as it can destroy your brain.**

My training for stat gains started to slow down when I reached 25 in each physical stat do to how limited I was with what was available to train them. I couldn't get resistance seals from the seal sellers saying that my body was too young for them to be applied, or weights greater than 50 pounds. Currently Naru-chan and I are waiting for a very late sensei to arrive so this should be a good time to go over stats. I also discovered something special about my Mangekyō.

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **LEVEL: 17 EXP: (1270/1700) (EXP= Level*100) (total exp= 14,030)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Title: The Prodigy (+20 % bonus to skill exp)**

 **HP(health points): 29,172 / 29,172**

 **HPR(health points regen): 46.75 /per second**

 **Time for full regen 0:10:24**

 **CP(chakra points): 65,824 / 65,824**

 **CPR(chakra points regen): 52.0625**

 **Time for full regen 0:21:04**

 **STR(Strength): 39**

 **VIT(Vitality): 44**

 **DEX(Dexterity): 41**

 **INT(Intelligence): 44**

 **WIS(Wisdom): 49**

 **LUK(Luck): 31**

 **UP(Unspent stat Points): 115**

 **Perks:**

 **-Past Memories of long a forgotten soul**

 **You have some memories of a past self, memories that may or may not be true or helpful.**

 **Affinities:**

 **Fire Affinity LVL: 28 (MAX LVL: 100)**

 **Reduces cost of Fire release techniques by 28%**

 **Lightning Affinity LVL: 12 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **Reduces cost of Lightning release techniques by 12%**

 **Earth Affinity LVL: 6 (MAX LVL: 25)**

 **Reduces cost of Earth release techniques by 6%**

 **Blaze Affinity LVL: 10 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **Reduces cost of Blaze release techniques by 10%**

 **Abilities:**

 **-Gamers Mind LVL:MAX**

 **Grants the user to Think calmly under incredible stress, Grants immunity to insanity.** ( **ON/** off) ***note this does not control extreme emotions such as rage.**

 **-Sharingan Stage: Mangekyō LVL: 15 (MAX LVL: 100)**

 **Sharingan is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. While its powers originated from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Rinne Sharingan, its independent form was first manifested by Indra Ōtsutsuki.**

 **Sharingan One tomoe -This form of sharingan allows the user to perceive motions at greater detail.**

 **COST: 375 CP per Minute *note coast for a non uchiha is tripled**

 **Sharingan Two tomoe -This form of sharingan allows the user to perceive motions as well as be able to copy the motions perceived.**

 **COST: 750 CP per Minute *note cost for a non uchiha is tripled**

 **Sharingan Three tomoe -This form of sharingan allows the user to perceive motions, copy the motions perceived and predict motions.**

 **COST: 1125 CP per Minute *note cost for a non uchiha is tripled**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan- The Mangekyō Sharingan retains all of the Sharingan's generic abilities. In addition to that, the Mangekyō grants powerful abilities that differ between each eye, though abilities may be similar in nature. *Warning using this can and will cause blindness over time, If you wish to get rid of this affect transplant eyes of close blood tied uchiha, or get a regeneration skill or ability that is strong enough to counteract the stress the Mangekyō Sharingan cause to the eyes.**

 **COST: 1500 CP per Minute*note cost for a non uchiha is tripled**

 **Grants ability to cast Amaterasu's flames COST: 4500 CP**

 **Grants ability to Summon a Susanoo**

 **Stage 1 Susanoo Ribcage/Skeletal Arm - COST: 2000 CP Per Minute Grants +200 defense if ribcage is summoned, +50 STR if armed is summoned.**

 **Stage 2 Susanoo Skeletal Upper Body- COST: 3000 CP Per Minute Grants +300 defense, +50 STR**

 **Stage 3 Susanoo Upper Body - COST: 5000 CP Per Minute Grants +400 defense + 100 STR**

 **Stage 4 Full body - COST: 10000 CP Per Minute Grants +400 defense +125 STR**

(A/N: attacks by the Susanoo will be figured out later along with any stat boost.)

 *****Grant's ability to view stats of an opponent for cost of (opponents level*1000) to view stats. *no risk of blindness when using this ability**

 **Skills:**

 **-Hand Seals LVL: 30 (MAX LEVEL: 100)**

 **Increases the speed of which you go through seals by 60%**

 **-Throwing LVL: 50 (MAX LVL:50)**

 **Increase accuracy by 50%**

 **-Chakra Control LVL: 28 (MAX LVL: 100)**

 **This measure the amount control you have on your chakra. Reduces chakra cost of skills by 28%.**

 **-Stealth LVL: 49 (MAX LVL: 100)**

 **49% chance to stay hidden when being seeked out.**

 **-Physical Endurance LVL: 40(MAX LVL: 90)**

 **The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 40% decrease in damage taken by attacks**

 **-Taijutsu Mastery LVL: 39 (MAX LVL: 100)**

 **This measure your mastery of hand to hand combat.**

 **-Animal Handler LVL: 21 (MAX LVL:25)**

 **This measures your ability to handle animals.**

- **First aid LVL: 41(MAX LVL: 50)**

 **This is your ability to treat low level wounds.**

 **-House Work LVL: 15 (MAX LVL: 25)**

 **This is your ability to do house chores such as cleaning, and cooking.**

 **Jutsus:**

 **Shadow Clone Technique LVL: MAX**

 **This jutsu allows the user to create one or more copies of themselves. The user's chakra is evenly divided between themselves and their clones: creating one clone will give it half the user's chakra, creating two clones will give each a third of the user's chakra, and so on. You can also use this to learn, but be careful the metal backlash can destroy your brain.**

 **Hand Seals: Clone seals or Tiger or Horse**

 **Henge LVL: 50 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic ninjutsu, as such most shinobi know how to perform it.**

 **CP Cost: 100 CP**

 **Hand Seals: Dog → Boar → Ram**

 **Clone Technique LVL: 50 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come into contact with something. These clones can be easily distinguished by people with dōjutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.)**

 **CP Cost: 50 CP pre clone**

 **Hand Seals: Ram → Snake → Tiger**

 **Body Replacement Technique LVL: 50 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Despite it being a basic ninjutsu taught at the Academy, it is seen as a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations as it allows for a swift getaway from danger. The technique even allows a restrained shinobi to escape capture.**

 **CP COST: 100 CP**

 **Hand Seals: Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake**

 **Shadow Shuriken Technique LVL: 25 (MAX LVL: 25)**

 **It's a simple technique where two shuriken, like the Fūma Shuriken, are piled one onto another and thrown simultaneously. However, depending on the way it's used, it can prove its absolute efficiency. The trick is to somehow draw the enemy's attention towards the upper shuriken. Then, they have to deal with the path of the lower, unnoticed shuriken. However, if the enemy notices both shuriken, which is done when they duck down, the technique ends up losing most of its efficiency.**

 **Attack is based off of the shuriken**

 **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique LVL: 50 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The released flames will engulf their target, and is capable of leaving a crater in the ground's surface. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered.**

 **Attack= int*(jutsu LVL) (equals 2,200)**

 **Critical attack= (int*(jutsu LVL))*10 (equals 22,000)**

 **Cost= (jutsu LVL)*15 (equals 750 CP)**

 **Hand seals: Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger**

 **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique LVL: 3 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner to assault the enemy. The flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is very difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack.**

 **Attack= int*(jutsu LVL)*(number of birds)**

 **Critical attack= int*(jutsu LVL)*(number of birds) *10**

 **Cost= (jutsu LVL)*20*(number of birds)**

 **Hand seals: Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger**

 **Lightning Release: Lightning Ball LVL: 12 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **The user creates spheres of electrical energy and launches them at the enemy. When they makes contact with the enemy, the spheres electrocute them and throw them back. This technique can also be used in rapid succession or fire multiple balls at once.**

 **Attack= int*(jutsu LVL)*(number of balls)**

 **Critical attack= int*(jutsu LVL)*(number of balls) *10**

 **Hand seals: Bird → Snake → Monkey → Ram**

 **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall LVL: 9 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **The user converts chakra in their body into an earthen material that they spit from their mouth; the more skilled the user, the greater the volume of earth can then be created. The earth quickly piles up into a defensive wall, blocking incoming attacks. Although the muddy material is solid on its own, it is further fortified with a coat of chakra, making it more resistant to fire and water than it would otherwise be.**

 **Cost: (jutsu LVL)*150=1350**

 **Durability:(jutsu LVL)*INT*10=3,960**

 **Hand seals: Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog**

 **Blaze Release: Kamehameha LVL: 13 (MAX LVL: 100)**

 **The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and Chakra is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"**

 **Cost: 500 CP*(Jutsu LVL)**

 **Damage: (1000*(Jutsu LVL)) can increase damage by adding more chakra into attack.**

 **Ie: powering up three times**

 **Cost: 12,636 CP**

 **Base cost**

 **(500*13= 6,500)**

 **Chakra control reduces it by 28%**

 **(6,500-1,820= 4,680)**

 **Blaze Affinity reduces it by 10%**

 **(4,680-468= 4,212)**

 **Powering it by 3 times**

 **(4,212*3= 12,636)**

 **Damage: 39,000**

 **1,000*13= 13,000**

 **13,000*3= 39,000**

Made that attack when looking through my past life memories for anything useful.

 **Equipment**

 **Genin standard gear**

 **+25 Defence.**

 **Standard Kuni x25**

 **Attack 20*STR**

 **Thrown Attack 20*STR/5, Causes bleeding**

 **Standard Shuriken x100**

 **Attack 25*STR/5 Causes bleeding**

 **Familiars:**

 **Name: Riku**

 **Species: Poochyena**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 5**

 **LEVEL: 15** **EXP: (855/1500)**

 **Title: Ninken**

 **HP: 7,200 / 7,200**

 **HPR: 22.5**

 **Time for full regen 0:05:20**

 **CP: 10,800 / 10,800**

 **CPR: 15**

 **Time for full regen 0:12:00**

 **STR(Strength): 20**

 **VIT(Vitality): 24**

 **DEX(Dexterity): 35**

 **INT(Intelligence): 15**

 **WIS(Wisdom):16**

 **LUK(Luck): 34**

 **UP(unspent points): 85**

 **Lightning Affinity LVL: 15 (MAX LVL: 50)**

 **Reduces cost of Lightning release techniques by 15%**

 **Attacks**

 **Bite**

 **Damage = STR*LVL**

 **Thunder fang**

 **Damage = (STR*LVL)*4**

 **Cost= 50*LVL**

 **Chance to cause Paralysis**

 **Yawn**

 **Cause target to fall asleep after a while.**

 **Roar**

 **Chance to scare lower level enemies.**

 **Hyper Beam**

 **Damage= (INT*STR)*LVL**

 **Cost = 200*LVL**

Hyper beam was Rikus attempt at kamehameha. Naruko stats are as followed.

 **Name: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **LEVEL:15**

 **Age:11**

 **Title: The Unpredictable kunoichi (+2 LUK PER LVL)**

 **HP: 52,800 / 52,800**

 **CP: 217,995 / 217,995**

 **STR: 32  
VIT: 110**

 **DEX: 36**

 **INT: 33**

 **WIS: 61**

 **LUK: 139**

 **Uzumaki Blood**

 **+2 VIT PER LVL**

 **+3 WIS PER LVL**

 **Jinchūriki Of The Kyuubi**

 **+5 VIT PER LVL**

 **+9000 CP PER LVL**

 **Daughter of the Yellow Flash**

 **+1 DEX PER LVL**

 **Blessing Of The Goddess OF Fortune**

 **+5 LUK Per LVL**

I also discovered the level range for each ninja rank.

0-5 Civilian

6-15 Ninja In training (academy Students)

16-25 Genin

26-35 Chunin

36-45 Special Jounin

46-55 Jounin

56-65 Elite Jounin

66-75 Kage

76-85 Saninin

86-95 Sage (able to use sage mode by themselves)

96+ ?

I haven't exactly seen anyone with a level above Jiyrai, and he was level 85. Now you're probably wondering who my third teammate is, right? Well it is Sakura. Is she annoying at times trying to get my affection away from Naru-chan? Very annoying. Is she on her way to being anyway useful? Yes actually, I manage to say something in passing that anyone who has learned medical jutsu will have my respects. This isn't even a lie, I tried to learn a bit of medical jutsu. I failed miserably. I shivered at the event, I will not even go into. It is that bad of an event. BLOOD EVERYWHERE. That is the basic reason why I am not allowed to help at the hospital anymore. I am brought out of my thoughts by Naru-chan whispering.

"I hate my boobs, they just make my back hurt with how heavy they are!" she whispers rubbing her lower back.

"Hey Naru-chan, how good are you with seals? Do you know how to make weight seals?" I asked. Weight seals if you don't know just make an item heavier.

"I am really good with them, and yeah I do. You know I can't make you weight seals sasuke-kun, you know that I will get in trouble if I made any for you." She tries to inform me helpfully. I shake my head.

"Well I just thought since you can make things heavier, can't you make them lighter" She nods to me wondering where I was going with this. "Why don't you just design a seal to make your breast lighter? Make so you can apply it to your bra." this causes her eye's to widen and start to mumble and she brings out a piece of paper and a jar of ink used in sealing. 3 minutes later I see her put the seal in her bra, and activate it, she sighs in relief.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" she yells and hugs me.

"Your welcom-mmmm?!" I start but she stops me from finishing my sentence with a kiss on the lips. My eyes burn with power. She pulls away from me with a worried expression.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I look at her, she shrinks a bit into her self. I brought her chin up, and gave her a passionate kiss. I seperate from her, her eyes are bit glazed.

"That should tell you how I felt about it." she blushes. Then we hear perverse giggles. We all look at the door.

"From what I see so far, I might like this team." the infamous Kakashi says.


End file.
